Kirby's Life
by PsychicInu
Summary: Kirby is an ordinary Star Warrior. His life is normal and boring, until he moves into one giant house with his four friends. Now he has the craziest life ever. He goes on many weird adventures and sees old friends he hasn't seen in awile. From Ribbon to Prince Fluff, but really the problem is that he barely remembers them! R
1. Chapter 1

**Inu: Well….come…Welcome! I didn't plan this…crap…anyways! I invite you to this story! So…read it.**

**~START~**

The star warrior known as Kirby bursted through the window into his house. "GUYS!...We need to fix the window!"

His yellow roommate Gold, sighed, "I'd rather not, you've broken it like one million times!"

Indigo, his other roommate, looked at the window, "Well, it's in the same condition as the door!"

A green Kirby walked down the stairs of the house, overhearing this conversation. "Should we start using the door correctly?"

"Naw, Emerald I think we're fine!" the blue Kirby smiled. "Plus, Retard won't ever use it!"

A red Kirby known as Blaze looked questioningly at his friend, "Who's the retard?"

"It's Kirby…" Indigo sighed at Blaze's stupidity.

"Hey…where's Shadow?" Kirby asked the others.

"Here!" The dark Kirby shouted as he appeared from nowhere. The four Kirbies looked at him, "What? I've said this before, I'm a ninja!...and can teleport through mirrors…"

"I knew that…" Indigo mumbled.

"Why's the window broken?" asked their friend, Bandana Dee, who came in through the door.

Kirby's older sister, Aqua, sighed, "BD, It's just Kirb. He bursts through windows while the rest burst through doors…"

"Hey sis!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Hi little brother!" Aqua smiled, "Shad, Dark is looking for ya!"

"Well, let's go then!" Shadow shouted, running out the door. The others sighed before following.

~Time Skip: Meta and Dark's house~

"Who are you?" Kirby asked a bright blue Kirby.

"I'm Marie, Meta Knight's daughter…" Marie sighed.

"I thought he was single and ready to mingle!" Kirby shouted, a confused look on his face.

"He is, I'm adopted…" Marie replied.

"Oh…well, he's still single and ready to mingle! Though mingling won't help at all…having kids doesn't really do well…" Kirby laughed nervously.

"How would you know that?" Dark asked, walking outside.

"Hi Sir Dark!" Shadow smiled.

"Hello, Shadow! Have you been training?" Dark asked his apprentice.

Shadow nodded, "I've scared over one thousand people!"

"Good job! Kirby, you seen Meta anywhere?"

"No…maybe he's with Galacta and Dedede…" Kirby thought aloud.

"It'd be a good idea to check," Marie stated.

~Time skip: Galacta's house~

Galacta's phone started to ring, ruining his 'Hyper Montage'. He answered the phone, "So…who's this? How's your day? Do I know you? Are you going to give me money? How 'bout a cool weapon?"

"Well…My day was fine, you know me, no, and no…" replied the person on the other end. "It's Kirby, I have no candy for ya, no nothing!"

"Okay then, what do ya want?" Galacta asked.

"Have you seen Meta?" Kirby questioned. Galacta was silent for a bit before answering.

"My house, fending off my minions!" the swordsman exclaimed. "You and the others can come over if you want! Just…bring weapons, I'm too tired to tell them to stop…"

"Oh, okay! Be there later with the others!" Kirby hung up after that sentence. He looked at the rest of them, "So…who's ready for a trip to Galacta's?"

~Time Skip of Epicness – Galacta's house~

Dark rang the doorbell as the group came to Galacta's house. Shortly after, Galacta came to the door. "What's up guys?" He greeted.

"What's the noise in the back?" Indigo asked.

"Um…My minions versus Dedede's…" Galacta laughed nervously. "Why don't you guys come in?" He stepped to the side, letting everyone in. After they were all in, he shut the door.

"Hey! My brethren!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. "Wassup Waddle Doo?"

"Ah, the young drop out…" sighed the General as he looked at Bandana. "Nothing much, just fighting…"

"Oh, that's chill, the last dude I fought…um…Magolar! Yea, Magolar! Anyways, he seemed like a good guy, but he was really good at lying! Right Kirby?" Bandana Dee looked at his pink friend to agree.

"Yea…it was pretty intense!" Kirby smiled.

"I was there!" King Dedede smirked, "We sure beat him!"

"Where's my dad?" Marie asked, looking at Galacta.

"You have a dad!?" Galacta shouted, but then slapped himself. "I knew that…I'll be back…" He then went upstairs.

A bit later, Meta and Galacta came downstairs. "I see this turned into a party quite fast…" Meta observed the amount of people now there.

"Hi Sir Meta Knight!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Kirb, shut up! He hates us enough!" Aqua scolded her brother.

"Not our fault he was our mentor!" Kirby replied.

"Greetings, Kirby and Aqua…" Meta sighed. "And hello Marie."

"You two got the worst mentor ever!" Shadow laughed.

"I know! Dark is so fun and awesome and Meta is so boring!" Aqua complained.

"Hey! He's my dad!" Marie growled.

"Fine, no offence…" Aqua sighed.

"Y'know, I just realized…are Meta and Galacta related?" Blaze asked. "I mean they both have the last name Knight….Meta Knight, Galacta Knight…you see?"

"I don't think we're related…" Galacta thought.

"I certainly hope not. I'd be related to two complete idiots…" Meta shook his head. "How did Shadow end up intelligent?"

"Cuz I'm awesome!" Shadow smirked.

"I can agree with that!" Indigo smiled. "You are the only non-retard I know!"

"Well then, make your own food…" Gold mumbled.

"Hey! Not what I meant, Gold!" Indigo laughed nervously.

"Gōrudo wa oishī ryōri o tsukuru..." Blaze sighed, imagining breakfast. (1)

"What?" Emerald asked.

"I…I don't know!" Blaze shrieked. "SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Cool your jets dude! We can go to the doctor tomorrow!" Aqua smiled, "It's on me!"

"Arigato…" Blaze calmed himself. (2)

**~END~**

**(1) Blaze said, "Gold makes good food…" in Japanese**

**(2) Arigato is thank you in Japanese**

**Inu: That's the first chapter! What's wrong with Blaze! You might already know, or you might not! R&R! Or not, your choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inu: You remember where we left off? And this is kinda relevant since…did you know Nintendo is making a Kirby 3DS game!? It looks so awesome!**

**~START~**

"What is this place?" Blaze asked, looking around.

"It's called the doctor's office!...you've never been?" Kirby asked. Blaze shook his head. "Well….it's torture! THEY STAB YOU WITH NEEDLES!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK WADDLE DEES FEEL WHEN YOU STAB THEM AS NEEDLE KIRBY!? THAT'S MORE THAN ONE NEEDLE!" Bandana Dee shouted.

"You guys have to stop yelling….it's not polite…" Blaze muttered.

"Do you even know what 'polite' means!?" Aqua asked.

"Heck yea! It means nice!" Blaze exclaimed.

"He seriously has issues…." Indigo sighed. They talked for a few more minutes before the doctor called for Blaze.

"So…what's the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Jæja, stundum ég tala ólík tungumál og hafa mismunandi persónuleika! Ert þú það er undarlegt? Ég! Eins og, ég veit bara ensku svo það er skrítið að ég tala öll þessi tungumál! En á sama tíma, það er laglegur kaldur! Ég gæti farið staði og tala við heimamenn og ég virðist ekki erlend! En ég get ekki skilið það ... það er vandamál…" Blaze explained. (1)

The doctor nodded, "It seems Blaze has a multi-personality disorder…and I'm not sure of anything for the languages…"

~Later, Kirby's House~

"I vote we make a name for each of Blaze's personalities!" Aqua smiled.

"That's…an interesting idea…" Shadow thought aloud. "What would we call each one though?"

"Blaze 1 through like one million!" Kirby laughed. "Nah, that's stupid!"

"Finally you recognize you idioticness…" Indigo sighed.

"Don't be so mean Indigo! Kirby may not be the….smartest star warrior but that does not mean he's an idiot!" Emerald tried to defend Kirby, but it came a bit more like he was calling Kirby stupid.

"Wait…do my personalities have to have names?" Blaze asked.

"Technically, no. But we don't get technical here!" Gold replied.

"Exactly!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. "Plus Blaze, your fault for being our friend!"

"Comes in the friendship package~!" Aqua chimed.

"If you get the deluxe version you get free food!" Kirby shouted in excitement. "And I'm lucky cuz I got a brother discount!"

"How much is the deluxe friend package?" Blaze asked.

"Two muffins." Aqua replied.

Blaze nodded, "Yo! Gold, get me some muffins!"

"I'm the muffin man for a day!" Gold shouted happily as he ran to the kitchen.

"You don't live on…..somethimg lane…" Shadow mentioned. "This isn't even a lane, it's a street…"

"Could be a drive!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Naw, the sign says street!" Emerald pointed out.

"Can we change the subject? This just got random!" Bandana Dee shouted.

"Okay then…" Aqua thought for a moment before continuing, "How about….I don't know!"

Kirby laughed, "Yea, neither do I! WE CANT HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION!"

**~END~**

**(1): Blaze said "Well, sometimes I speak different languages and have different personalities! Do you think that's weird!? I do! Like, I only know English so it's weird that I speak all these languages! But at the same time, it's pretty cool! I can go places and talk to the locals and I don't seem foreign!...but I can't understand them….that's a problem…" in Icelandic**

**Inu: Kinda random? Yea…trying a deadline thing and I had less than 24-hours for this one…so it's short and kinda not as funny as planned but whatever!**


End file.
